


I Just Called

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody calls to say goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called

An interested smile hiding a smothered yawn, Cody listened to his mother's chief crony telling him how sorry she was she hadn't brought her daughter with her for the pre-Christmas party. "I'm sure you would have just loved Miranda, Cody."

"I'm sure," Cody agreed politely, realizing his mother was still match-making. Every time he visited, well bred debutantes 'just happened to drop in'. He knew his mother cherished a belief that living on the Riptide and working as a detective was temporary. 'Something he needs to do... a type of therapy after the war,' he'd once overheard her telling the same friend he was talking to now.

 _'Hey, who knows?'_ Cody thought, with a rueful smile. _'Maybe she's even right. If I hadn't gone to Vietnam I sure wouldn't be on the Riptide now. I'd be safely tucked away in a law firm, and miserable as hell.'_ On balance, joining up was the best decision he'd ever made.

At least it sounded like tonight's eligible date had been unable to make it. That made dinner a little easier for Cody - he wasn't averse to flirting with a pretty girl when the occasion required it, but the debs weren't a bit like the girls on the Contessa. The minute they heard he was a private detective and lived on a boat, they looked at him like he was something they'd scrape off their shoe.

After dinner, Cody's mother grabbed his arm. "Honey, I want you to go and talk to Mr Gardner." She gestured to a man in his 50s, sitting on a couch on the far side of the room. "He's a partner at Gardner Dow, the law firm. They often need - oh - investigations and those sort of things done, and you know, with a firm like that, you don't know where it could lead. Maybe you could even find an opportunity to get back into law."

"Sure, Mom," Cody agreed equably. The thought of him hiring on at a law firm, in any capacity, was so absurd it was laughable, but he'd learnt early not to argue with his mother. Especially not in public. Much better to appear to agree, do as she asked and then take avoidance measures.

Cody's evening dragged as he played dutiful son. While he acted a role he'd deliberately abdicated nearly 15 years ago, his mind was on the Riptide with his partners. Nick and Murray would have probably eaten at Straightaway's. They'd be home by now, maybe watching a movie. Nick would be...

Cody caught himself, realizing he'd missed the last remark his mother had addressed to him. "I'm sorry?" he asked, refocusing, with difficulty, on the party. Thinking of Nick had been a mistake.

"I asked if you would get me another glass of wine, please, dear."

"Of course." Cody welcomed the errand as a reprieve, and headed for the sideboard. _Nick..._ He sighed, feeling an unsummoned smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Nick, his dearest friend. His _lover_. He savored the word to himself.

"Can I help, sir?" A white-coated waiter was at his elbow, and Cody jumped. He had a nasty suspicion he'd had a grin on his face worthy of a village idiot.

Striving for poise, he said coolly, "My mother would like another glass of Chardonnay."

"At once, sir." The waiter took the empty glass and moved to the sideboard.

Cody half-turned to the wall and took a deep breath. Twelve hours ago, he'd left the Riptide. Left Nick, for the first time since the day they'd become lovers, nearly a month ago. He wasn't due back until the end of the week - he couldn't, mustn't, think of Nick now.

Two hours later, Cody was finally alone in his room, thankful that his mother's friends didn't keep late hours. It was only a little after 11. He slowly got undressed, eyeing the lonely single bed with disfavor, wishing instead for his boat, his cabin and the ever-intriguing puzzle of fitting two grown men into one narrow bunk. _Nick..._ With a sigh, he got into bed and turned to the phone on his nightstand. At least he could say goodnight.

On the Riptide, Murray Bozinsky picked up the phone. "Good evening - oh, hey Cody!" Nick, reading in the corner of the bench seat, looked up and smiled for the first time that evening. "Everything's great here," Murray was telling Cody. "I hooked the Roboz up to a tape deck, and programmed him to play different Christmas carols by voice command. We took him up and down the pier. It was so boss!"

"That's great, Murray. Hey, is Nick there? Can you put him on? I need to check something with him."

"Sure, Cody."

Finally, Cody heard the voice he'd been thinking about all day. "What's up?" He sighed happily.

"Hi. It's so fucking good to hear you."

"I know." Nick hesitated. "Me too. How was the party?"

"Awful. You know. No deb this time though - she couldn't make it."

"Just as well."

"I love you."

"I know." Nick paused again. "I can't say right now though."

Cody laughed. "Boz still there? Hasn't he got a computer to program?"

Nick, sounding amused too, said "Seems not."

"I really wish I was there, " Cody said wistfully.

"Yeah. Me too, buddy."

"Hey Nick. Tell Cody about Bambi dressing the Roboz as Santa. He'll like that!" Murray called out.

"Sure, Boz. Hear that, Cody?"

"Yeah." Cody pictured his partners on the Riptide, Murray prowling round the salon in the restless way he had, Nick relaxing - probably he was on the bench seat, leaning back in the corner. He sighed, closing his eyes and bringing Nick's face into focus behind his eyes. Involuntarily, the hand that wasn't holding the phone encased his stiffening cock, and he gasped.

"What?" Nick asked.

Cody took a deep breath as his hand moved in the first slow stroke. "I thought of you... and now I'm really turned on."

"Cody!" Nick's cock snapped to attention at his lover's words. He wriggled, trying to simultaneously give himself more space in his jeans, and arrange his legs to hide the bulge from Murray.

"Wasn't that great, Nick? Wait til Cody sees the Roboz's Santa outfit."

"Yeah, Murray. He can't wait." Nick's voice was decidedly strained.

"Can't wait to get home to you," Cody growled. Nick could hear the desire in his voice, low and throaty.

"Do you have to, man?"

""I'll stop - " Cody gasped again, then continued "I'll stop if you tell me to."

Nick smothered a groan, then forced a grin as Murray turned to look at him. He could feel sweat beading on his brow and upper lip, and his underwear was applying uncomfortable pressure. He wriggled again. _Go downstairs, Murray,_ he thought. _Please!_

"Good," Cody sighed into his ear. "Because I really didn't want to."

Nick breathed deeply, then sighed with relief as Murray called out "I'm just going to check on some data, Nick."

"Murray's gone," he murmured into the phone, watching the Boz disappear down the stairs to his cabin. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hell, no!" Nick heard the gravelly depth in his partner's voice, meaning Cody was getting close. "Got a lot more use for you yet, babe!"

Nick cracked a laugh. "God, Cody, I want you so bad."

Cody could hear the frustration in his voice, the need, and it was driving him wild. "This," he panted, "is so incredibly hot. You're there, in the salon, it's all normal, and... and... this!" His hand moved steadily, rhythmically, long slow strokes, inching him closer, closer. He knew he should hurry for Nick's sake, but he didn't want it to end yet, wanted a few more minutes of the glorious agony and Nick's voice in his ear.

Nick licked his lips. "Yeah, hot. But you're having all the fun. You owe me, man. Big time."

"I do." Cody's voice thickened. "I really..." he gasped. "I do."

Hearing Murray on the stairs again, Nick swung his legs under the table in a hurry. "How's your data, Boz?" he asked in what he hoped was a normal voice.

"Nick," Cody moaned into his ear, and Nick bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to stifle an answering groan.

"Looking really good," Murray said cheerfully. "Is Cody still gonna be back in time for Christmas, Nick?"

Nick nodded to Murray, wondering if there was any way he could get a hand under the table and into his groin. Regretfully, he decided it wasn't possible. He bit the other side of his mouth as Cody whimpered "Oh God yes Nick yesssssss" then went silent.

"Well," Nick said, desperately trying to keep his voice steady "sounds like that bit of the party was ok."

Cody chuckled, low, throaty, breathless. "That bit..." he sighed. "It was... just fine."

"I'll see you at the end of the week then."

"Such a long time." Cody sighed. "I suppose after doing that to you I have to let you go take care of it, huh?"

"You bet your ass!" Nick growled, then looked up to see Murray watching him quizzically. Covering randomly, he said "I'm going to get it out of the Mimi right now. I'll show you when you get back." Murray turned back to the TV.

"The Mimi, huh? Well baby, next time you jack off in that helicopter I wanna be there!"

Nick laughed. "We'll see. Night, Cody."

"Good night, baby. I love you."

"Me too," Nick said quietly, and hung up. _'The Mimi! That was a stroke of brilliance!'_ he thought. He could hardly get off the phone and immediately lock himself in his cabin. That would make Murray wonder. This way, he only had to get out from behind the table without Murray noticing the bulge between his legs.

Then Murray made it easy, getting up and switching off the TV. "Night, Nick." Murray stopped at the top of the stairs, turned back and grinned at him. "Don't be too long at the helipad, it's getting cold out."

Nick headed out along the pier, his groin throbbing, huddling into his jacket against the chill. Murray was right, it was getting cold. Maybe that would help clear his head. Granted, he wasn't at his most perceptive after Cody's call, but still... Nick shook his head. He didn't know exactly what it meant, but he was quite sure that before disappearing down the stairs, Murray had winked at him. 


End file.
